PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The National Cell Repository for Alzheimer?s Disease (NCRAD) plays a key role in the National Institute on Aging?s (NIA) efforts to identify those at risk for Alzheimer disease and related disorders (ADRD) and develop improved treatments to delay or prevent disease onset. NCRAD was established as a cooperative agreement with the NIA to serve as the biospecimen core for all NIA-funded dementia studies. Under the advisement of NIA and the NCRAD Executive Committee (NEC), it is the mission of NCRAD to remove critical barriers hindering research progress to understand the etiology of dementia. To achieve this goal, NCRAD has two primary functions: sample banking and sample distribution. This competitive revision leverages the extensive infrastructure already built by NCRAD to now support the increasing number of NIA?s ADRD research grants that have been funded since our competitive renewal was submitted in January 2016. NCRAD will work closely with NIA program staff to achieve the following new subaims: Aim 1: Provide a state-of-the-art central biospecimen repository for all NIA-funded dementia studies. 1.1 Expand the number of studies banking samples. 1.2 Centralize banking of fibroblasts and iPSCs. Aim 2: Facilitate and foster sample sharing to all qualified investigators. 2.1 Expand the number and types of specimen catalogs. 2.2 Support the increased number of specimen distributions.